2NE1
2NE1 ( 투애니원) was a four-member South Korean girl group formed by YG Entertainment in 2009. The name, pronounced to anyone or twenty one, combines the phrases "21st century" and "new evolution". The group consisted of CL, Minzy, Dara, and Park Bom. The youngest member, Minzy, officially left the group on April 5, 2016,while the rest of the group disbanded on November 25, 2016. It was revealed that although CL and Dara would remain signed to YG Entertainment, Park Bom did not have her contract renewed.Their final single "Goodbye" was released on January 21, 2017. History Conception 2NE1 was first mentioned by South Korean press in late 2004. YG Entertainment formally announced in early 2009 that the group would consist of four members and debut sometime in May of that year. The company stated that the group had trained for four years, and that their debut album would contain songs produced by 1TYM's leader Teddy Park. The group's name was initially announced as "21," however, due to the discovery of a singer with the same name, the group was quickly renamed "2NE1". 2009: Debut and first Korean EP In collaboration with BIGBANG, 2NE1's first CF song "Lollipop", was digitally released on March 27, 2009. The song was created for LG to promote their Cyon phone. The music video was released on March 28, 2009.Although it was not a promoted single because it was an advertisement (there were problems with network chart eligibility) "Lollipop" went to number one on various online charts and topped the online chart of music television network Mnet for four weeks in a row. 2NE1's debut song, "Fire", was released on May 6. The song was written and produced by 1TYM's Teddy Park, and contained elements of hip-hop and reggae. Its music video had two versions — a "space" version and a "street" version.Within the first 24 hours of release, the videos each received over one million views. The group held their first performance of "Fire" on May 17, 2009, on SBS's Inkigayo, marking the start of the group's activities. A reality show, 2NE1TV, was also launched in May to assist in the group's debut promotions. Both the song and the group became popular online: "Fire" topped Mnet's online chart and 2NE1 became a popular search term. The group was awarded three Cyworld Digital Music Awards; "Lollipop" and "Fire" both won "Song of the Month" award and the group won "Rookie of the Month" for May 2009 2NE1 received their first Mutizen award after their fourth stage performance in SBS's Inkigayo (Popular Song) on June 14. They received their second Mutizen award on the same show on June 21. Two days afterwards, 2NE1 signed a deal with Fila to become the models for their new commercial campaign. "I Don't Care" was released as the group's second single on July 1, 2009 along with the group's first extended play.Promotions for their new release officially commenced in early July.Yang Hyun Suk stated that the song would demonstrate a softer, more feminine image of the group than illustrated by "Fire". A reggae version of "I Don't Care" was debuted with a performance on SBS's Inkigayo in September, signaling the end of promotions for the song.Due to the remix's popularity, it was released to digital outlets on September 3 and became their next digital single. In August, after finishing "I Don't Care" promotions, 2NE1 took a temporary hiatus with each member releasing their own solo singles. Along with three other groups representing Korea, 2NE1 performed in the 6th Asia Song Festival in September 2009, where they received the 2009's "Asian Newcomer's Award." 2NE1 received many year-end awards. Their hit single "I Don't Care" was named 2009's best selling song on music sites Mnet, Bugs, Monkey3, and Cyworld and second on Melon's chart. Their debut EP also reached a milestone of 100,000 sales by the end of the 2009. in 2014 a girl group member named Kemy from A.Kor made a diss track against Bom 2NE1 101.jpg 2ne1 (1).png 2NE1.jpg 2NE1.png Bpbugl-ccaaef-p.jpg 2ne1 (2).jpg 2ne1 png render by gajmeditions-d6iqlqf.png 2NE1-for-Adidas-x-Maps-2ne1-37132936-1280-901.jpg 2NE11.png 2ne1-ugly-mv-photo-1.jpg 2ne1-queens.jpg 2ne1 png render by sellscarol-d67y8ot.png 2ne1-main1.jpg 2NE1 (1).jpg 2NE1Jappng-1.png 2ne1-images 23694.jpg 2NE1PNG zpse6d76173.png 2ne1 soompi.jpg 2NE1+JohnCI.png 2ne1-nikon-dara-2ne1-31995543-1160-671.jpg 2ne1 feat.jpg 2ne1 group png by brokenheartdesignz-d6f5h5l.png 2ne1 fall in love png by randyelitz-d6d4876.png 2ne1 adidas render by ayasakikaaru by ayasakikaaru-d5mn0nb.png Tumblr mu7wo4HxmK1rcoad1o1 1280.jpg 2ne1 png render by gajmeditions-d6fsp5f.png 2NE1 Wallpaper HD to anyone 5.jpg Tumblr m3uao8VXQF1qd4ap1o1 500.png 2NE1+02.png F0c457c49c3f145e9c163d27.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Tumblr lr1nxi9yri1qc7c2ko1 500.jpg Pict.jpg 20101129 2ne1c.jpg 20111013 2ne1 nikon-600x356.jpg 20140623 616356.jpg Hnjfu.jpg 20091001 2ne1fila 16.jpg Fila-3.jpg 200905221242970180.jpg 2ne1 (2).png Wiki-background CB5B2B.jpg 1234.jpg 2ne1_crush_promo_photoshoot__by_2ne1bomxxi-d7884op.jpg 8IECy8W.jpg 65.jpg 211.jpg 150219-5.jpg 2556605_tumblr_n4q6iyQ7VA1rx9gd8o4_1280.jpg 10387878_1494960610717877_1868617402_n1.jpg 20140625_2ne1_1.jpg BmdDTASCUAAu9Qd.jpg btd0hz5ccaa-yxl_2.jpg duqapa.jpg FcSXxXg.jpg iAHUQ.jpg o0560037411602451223.jpg qeAmOzM.jpg qQO4T8fnzwk3jbWaJ_HG-EgCr7U.jpg shanghai2.jpg UxAdx0E.jpg wcmain_0.jpg z5Dnj5c.jpg 16123441_180720729071676_8707441203546685440_n.jpg 14561779 241612669593012 7768608537151799296 n.jpg Unknown.jpg Category:Albums